


Kiss from a rose

by Actitud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ((((((((((:, Bottom Louis, Comedy, Es como un experimento social de citas, Harry tiene una floristería, Lo demás tendréis que descubrirlo leyendo, Louis-centric, M/M, Top Harry, mucho fluff, se podría decir así (?)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actitud/pseuds/Actitud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>-Este es Liam -había dicho su madre con una gran sonrisa-. Es el hijo de los Payne, ya sabes, Payne S. A.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ya sabes, el típico niño rico mimado a quien has obligado estar aquí para juntar vuestras franquicias."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Este es Zayn -siguió la mujer-. Es un artista de gran éxito en Estados Unidos. Ha venido aquí solo para conocerte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El chico le había sonreído cálidamente y Louis le había correspondido con timidez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Este es Niall -había dicho su madre refiriéndose al tercer chico-. Es un importante productor musical, y también compositor irlandés.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Niall" le había guiñado un ojo, a lo que Louis solo había podido sonrojarse, sorprendido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y este es Harry -la mujer había puesto una mano sobre el hombro del último chico, apretándola suavemente-. Trabaja en una floristería.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>o, en el que louis realmente necesita pareja y a su madre no le importaría en absoluto echarle una mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss from a rose

**Author's Note:**

> al final he decidido seguir a mi corazón y vuestros consejos y empecé a escribir la idea que más me gustaba :)) no obstante, pienso seguir con las alas de las grandes elecciones, me daría mucha rabia empezar algo y no terminarlo, además de que a pesar de que no es lo que quería he llegado a cogerle un poquito de cariño u.u
> 
> bueno, espero que os guste porque la verdad es que a mí me hace mucha ilusión esta idea :) besos xxx

Louis suspiró, complacido.

 

-Es muy bonito, Zayn -dijo de forma ya automática.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó el otro, ilusionado.

 

Louis miró el cuadro que sostenía. Era una imagen de él, riendo, y sería preocupantemente exacta si no fuera por la excesiva longitud de su cuello y sus pestañas, además de la suavidad añadida a los rasgos de su cara y su pelo brillante.

Parecía una puta chica.

 

-Sí -contestó, a pesar de todo, y Zayn sonrió.

-Me alegro. Estuve toda la semana trabajando en él...

 

Louis hizo una mueca mientras el peliverde seguía hablando. Tendría que colocar aquel sobre el montón de cuadros del trastero, y no estaba en absoluto por la labor de cargarlo hasta su casa. Lo dejaría junto al cubo de basura.

 

-... me pasé toda una noche mezclando todos de azul, gris y verde, buscando el color exacto de tus ojos... aún así, no creo que lo haya encontrado. Es simplemente único.

-Uh, gracias, Zayn. Eres muy amable.

 

Zayn volvió a sonreír, con toda su boca perfecta y sus ojos brillantes y aquella mirada de... de... ¿lujuria?

Y Louis volvió a suspirar, aceptando sin querer el ofrecimiento de Zayn a llevar el cuadro hasta su casa.

Llevaba casi un mes en aquella situación.

Todo se había debido a un experimento social de una millonaria aburrida.

Su madre.

En el momento en el que un aterrado Louis de quince años le había confesado en un susurro que era gay la mujer se había puesto a saltar y a gritar y a exclamar lo adorable que era y que necesitaba un novio pronto, un apuesto joven con el que administrar su millonaria herencia.

Louis entonces le había preguntado a su madre si no preferiría tener herederos, y ella había contestado:

 

-¡Me da igual! Siempre podéis adoptar.

 

El pobre muchacho de aquel entonces se había quedado patidifuso y un poco asustado, ya que de hecho él en aquel momento no quería estar con nadie.

Su madre le había escuchado y había decidido esperar, hasta que el Louis de veintitrés años se había hartado de que le preguntase cada dos por tres y había accedido a aquel ridículo y extraño besamanos.

 

-Este es Liam -había dicho su madre con una gran sonrisa, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico que le miraba con suficiencia-. Es el hijo de los Payne, ya sabes, Payne S. A.

 

Ya sabes, el típico niño rico mimado a quien has obligado estar aquí para juntar vuestras franquicias.

 

-Este es Zayn -siguió la mujer, presentándole a un-. Es un artista de gran éxito en Estados Unidos. Ha venido aquí solo para conocerte.

 

El chico le había sonreído cálidamente y Louis le había correspondido con timidez.

 

-Este es Niall -había dicho su madre, acariciándole los cabellos al tercer chico-. Es un importante productor musical, y también compositor irlandés.

 

"Niall" le había guiñado un ojo, a lo que Louis solo había podido sonrojarse, sorprendido.

 

-Y este es Harry -la mujer había puesto una mano sobre el hombro del último chico, apretándola suavemente-. Trabaja en una floristería.

 

Y Louis podría haberse derretivo allí mismo, cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con dos ojos verdes como el trigo y una sonrisa de lado que podría haber significado muchas cosas.

Él no se había dado cuenta, pero su madre le había mirado entornando los ojos con sabiduría.

Y tras aquel tiempo Louis no lo podía negar, le gustaba la atención que le brindaban los chicos. Al menos eran respetuosos y realmente parecían interesados en conocerle.

Le gustaban los cuadros de Zayn, las canciones de Niall, los obsequios de Liam... ¿le gustaban?

No, no realmente. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a ellos, y al principio se había sentido halagado pero ahora era simplemente repetitivo.

En cambio... los abrazos de Harry, sus miradas cálidas y las flores que le regalaba... era algo más parecido a lo que buscaba. Cada toque, cada amago en forma de pregunta, cada tipo de flor (cuyo significado Harry le contaba entusiasmado), eran diferentes. Mantenían a Louis esperando qué sería lo práximo.

Porque en cambio de los cuadros (en su trastero), las canciones (olvidadas en su iPod) y los obsequios (en el armario), Louis ponía las flores en cada lugar de la casa. Y cuando una se marchitaba, Louis sabía que Harry volvería con otra distinta, y entonces la pondría en un lugar diferente.

Harry al enterarse de que Louis realmente las cuidaba y las ponía en agua, empezó a llevárselas cortadas y arregladas para que vivieran más, y a recomendarle los mejores sitios para que cada flor viviera en su lugar.

Niall le llevaba a conciertos en primera fila, Zayn a las más prestigiosas subastas de arte, Liam le enseñaba todos y cada uno de sus coches deportivos de última gama... y Louis se lo pasaba bien con ellos, de verdad. Pero todo lo que tenía que hacer Harry era llevarlo a una cafetería o a dar una vuelta por el parque para hacer que Louis pasase la mejor tarde de su vida.

Joanna estaba preocupada.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos si te gustó.
> 
> qué opináis? os gusta por dónde van los tiros? xxx
> 
> all the love x, act.


End file.
